Different Circumstances: (A Kolvina AU)
by OliviaSalvatore
Summary: What if Davina visited Mystic Falls before the beginning of the Harvest? What if she went to the Mikaelson ball? What if she met a handsome Original Vampire named Kol?
1. Chapter 1

((This is an AU for if they met sooner in Mystic Falls))

Kol Mikaelson looked at himself in the mirror. He didn't know why he was even going. It was probably going to be a boring ball, but his mother insisted. Besides, there would be many girls he could flirt with and charm.

"Rebekah, tell me how handsome I am," Kol said, looking at her in the mirror.

"Oh, Kol, you know I can't be compelled," she replied. He and Niklaus chuckled in unison.

A few hours later, people started arriving. Kol talked to Mayor Lockwood before he was rudely interrupted by the older Salvatore brother.

"Kol Mikaelson."

"Damon Salvatore. Have we met?" Damon questioned.

Kol replied, "I've met alot of people, and you don't particularly stand out." He looked behind Damon and saw a beautiful girl with brown hair and bright blue eyes. "Excuse me." He walked towards her.

"Hello," Kol greeted as he approached her. "I'm Kol Mikaelson." He kissed her hand.

She smiled at him as heat rose in her cheeks. "Davina Claire."

"It is a pleasure meeting you, Davina Claire," he told her with a smile.

They walked over to the side of the room.

"So this is your family's ball?" Davina questioned, curiously.

"Yes. It is. This was my mother's idea. I almost didn't come, but I am glad I did or I wouldn't have gotten the pleasure of meeting you."

She chuckled. "I bet you are like this with all of the girls."

"Some," he confessed, "but not all of them grab my attention instantly."

Davina rolled her eyes at his attempt of flattery, but a smile formed on her face.

"So, Davina Claire, I'm assuming you don't live in Mystic Falls."

"No, I don't."

"Then what brought you here, darling?" Kol questioned.

"I was in need of a vacation. Things are coming up next year, and I just want to have fun before hand. I figured a small town would be peaceful compared to where I live," Davina replied.

"And where do you live?"

"New Orleans."

"Ah, New Orleans," Kol sighed whistfully. "I haven't been there in what seems like a century or two."

"Well, that is a long time," she noticed. "Why haven't you gone back in a while?"

"Because one of my brothers decided not to."

"Do you always listen to your brother?" questioned Davina.

"Rarely," Kol answered with a smirk. "However, he does have something to keep us in line and do what he wants, and, when we don't, he uses it against us."

"What is it?"

"I'm not going to spill all of my secrets to a girl I just met, Davina Claire, no matter how beautiful she is. I'm smarter than that," Kol said with a grin.

Esther announced for everyone to go to the ballroom and dance.

"Would you like to dance?" Kol asked her.

Davina thought about it for a moment. "I'm fine here."

"Come on, darling. There is only going to be one dance during this entire ball," he said with a pleading look.

"And you want me to give you the honor of the one dance?" Davina laughed. "Okay, fine. But just to warn you, I'm not really a good dancer."

"Just follow my lead and you will have nothing to worry about." Kol smirked.

"Cocky much?" She questioned.

"You have no idea, Davina Claire. You've only known me for ten minutes." He offered her his arm and lead her to the ballroom. As they danced, Kol noticed she wasn't that bad of a dancer. He also felt extremely attracted to her, and there was this silly feeling inside of him that made him want to be around her for a while. It was ridiculous, and he shoved it down inside him. He can not care for this girl. But as he continued to look inside her bright blue eyes, he knew she was different and that he cared for her already.

When the dance ended, they went into an empty room.

"So, tell me more about you," Davina said, curious.

"I was born here. You've seen my siblings. My little brother Henrik died years ago." Kol looked down slightly. He didn't know why he was telling her this. He just met her. But it was easy to talk to her. Not that he was going to spill his whole life story, but it was nice to talk.

"I'm sorry. How did he die?"

"Werewolf attack," Kol answered simply.

"What?" Davina asked, looking shocked and alarmed.

"Oh, don't play dumb, Davina Claire. I can tell a witch from a mile away. Okay, that might be a little exagerated, but I could tell you were a witch when you walked in."

A smile formed on her face. "And what are you, Kol Mikaelson? A vampire?"

"Clever girl," Kol complimented. "I was a witch, warlock, whatever you want to call it, when I was human."

"You were?" Davina asked, shocked.

"Yes," Kol replied with a smile. "I was the only one out of all of my siblings that practiced. I miss it. But I am immortally handsome." He smirked.

"I wasn't wrong," Davina said with a smile. "You definitely are cocky."

"Would you like to return to the ball?"

"I would love to."

They walked back into the main room, and Kol saw his sister watching the human she invited here.

"I'll be right back." Kol left Davina's side and walked over to Rebekah. "Settling for mortals is the first sign of weakness."

"I'm not settling. I brought him here to kill him." Rebekah looked at him. "Besides, it is not like you can talk. You've been with that Davina witch since she arrived."

"At least she isn't a human," Kol pointed out.

"Want to help me kill him?"

"And spit in the face of mother's rules?" Kol grinned. "I'm in."

He returned to Davina.

"You've returned," she stated.

"Indeed I have." He smiled. "Did you think I wouldn't?"

"It was possible." She shrugged. "You never know. You might have thought that you didn't deserve me."

"Oh? Who is the cocky one now, Davina Claire?"

"Still you." She giggled.

Kol asked, "How long are you planning on staying in Mystic Falls?"

"I don't know," Davina answered. "Until I decide to return to New Orleans, I guess. I have to be there this upcoming spring. There's this stupid ritual thing I have to be a part of. I don't even know exactly why. But I guess I can stay until then."

"Excellent. I don't know how long it will be before I anger my brother, and he decides to punish me again, but I'm here until then."

"What does your brother hold over you?" Davina questioned with a laugh. "It can't be that bad, can it?"

"Like I said, I'm not going to spill all of my secrets to a girl I met tonight."

Esther called for a toast to the family being reunited. Kol picked up two glasses of champagne, and he handed one to Davina. They drank their champagne, not knowing Esther placed a binding spell to link the Mikaelsons together.

Davina and Kol talked some more. Then he noticed Matt Donovan, Rebekah's human, upstairs on the balcony.

"Excuse me," he said and sped up to the balcony. Matt almost jumped, not noticing Kol arrive. "I don't think we've met. Kol Mikaelson." He offered his hand for Matt to shake.

"Matt Donovan," he introduced himself, taking Kol's hand. Kol started squeezing Matt's hand, and the bones cracked.

"Easy there," Damon said. "The guy is a quarterback."

Kol let go of Matt's hand, and Matt left the balcony, holding his broken hand. Damon snapped Kol's neck and threw him to the cement ground under the balcony.

Davina heard a shocked sound and saw people headed together. She pushed her way through to the front of the crowd. What she saw made her gasp in shock. Kol was lying on the ground and looked like his neck was broken.

"Kol!" She exclaimed, rushing towards him. A memory came back to her of the witches telling her what could kill a vampire. A snapped neck wasn't one of them. She sighed in relief.

(( **Please comment. This was my first time writing Kol and Davina. And my first time writing kolvina. I want to know what you all think. Also, do you want this to be continued or keep it as a one-shot?))**


	2. Chapter 2

Davina was sitting in a chair next to the bed that Kol Mikaelson was laying on. Klaus Mikaelson had moved him inside after all of the guests saw him. She didn't know why she cared so much. She met him earlier today, and he was a vampire! That should stop her. She had heard of vampires while growing up, and she never thought she would be worried about one, but she was.

Kol moved a little, and his head cracked into place. He sat up in the bed and noticed a girl. Davina Claire. "Hello, Davina Claire. Such a beautiful face to wake up to. What are you doing here?"

Davina shrugged. "I had nothing to do so I waited for you to wake up."

"You were worried about me." Kol smirked.

"Don't be ridiculous," Davina scoffed. "I merely didn't feel like leaving such a beautiful home."

"I doubt that, Davina Claire. One day you will fess up about being worried about me."

Davina shook her head firmly, but a smile formed on her lips and she giggled. "It isn't going to happen."

"And why is that?" Kol asked with an amused look and a raised eyebrow.

"Because," she answered, "I was not worried. Besides a big tough vampire like yourself should be able to defend themselves."

"I can." He grinned. "However, if something happened, and I couldn't take care of myself, it would be nice if a certain little witch cared." Kol smirked.

Davina scoffed with a small smile. "Like that will happen."

"You're right, darling. Nothing will happen to me. I'm invincible."

She let out a small laugh.

"Let's go downstairs, and I'll introduce you to the family. Unless you talked to them while I was sleeping?" Kol said in a questionable tone.

"No. Not really. They just let me in here while you were sleeping to keep an eye on you. We didn't really exchange words."

"Then let's go down, and I'll introduce you to them, Davina Claire." He grinned.

Davina and Kol went downstairs, and Kol introduced her to his brothers. Rebekah hadn't come home after the party. She went home with one of the guests. The two were sitting on the black cushioned couch, and Klaus and Finn were sitting in armchairs. Elijah left the room because he had business to attend to.

When Rebekah entered only ten minutes later, the younger Mikaelson said, "Rebekah. Out all night. What a scandal!"

Klaus and Davina chuckled.

"Like you can talk," Rebekah scoffed. "You have that girl from last night here. The witch."

"The witch has a name," snapped Davina. "My name is Davina Claire. You must be Rebekah."

"Indeed I am," Rebekah confirmed, looking at Davina curiously. "I thought your family was part of a witch community in New Orleans."

"It is. I live there. I only came here for a vacation before I return in spring."

"You are staying until spring?" Rebekah asked

"Perhaps. Unless I need to return sooner than planned."

"I can't deny how great it will be with another woman in the house."

Davina smiled. "This is a beautiful home, if I havent told you already."

"You have," Kol grinned.

"I knew I told you. I didnt know if I told them."

Klaua yawned. "Why are you all so boring? I have better things to do." He moved to leave the room.

"And what is that, Niklaus?" Esther asked, walking closer to them ftom another room.

"Painting with the blood of the enemy," Klaus grinned.

"Now, now, Niklaus. We dont want to fight with the citizens of Mystic Falls. We need to make peace," Esther said, causing Kol to roll his eyes

"Oh, come on, Mother. Damon Salvatore snapped my neck!" Kol said annoyed, causing Davina to giggle. "It's not funny, Davina Claire."

Davina rolled her eyes and leaned back on the couch.

Esther insisted, "I shall discuss this with the Salvatore brothers and try to prevent that from happening again. I am sure they are reasonable, Kol."

"I doubt that," Davina muttered. "I should probably get going."

"Dont be silly. You are welcome to stay here for as long as you like. Just let me know if my sons or daughter bother you." Esther said

Davina nodded. "Alright, but I must go shopping. I didnt bring much."

"I will take you shopping," Rebekah volunteered, glad not to be the only girl in the house, excluding her mother.

Davina smiled, feeling welcome into the family. "Thank you."

"Of course," Rebekah said, standing up. "Lets go."

Davina stood up and followed Rebekah out of the mansion

While Davina and Rebekah were at the small Mystic Mall, which really irritated Davina on the lack of creativity, they ran into a blonde newbie vampire. Caroline Forbes.

"What are you doing here, Rebekah?" Caroline questioned. She turned to Davina. "And who are you?"

"I'm Davina Claire. I just came here from New Orleans. I saw you at the ball last night." Davina looked at Caroline

Caroline smiled. "In that case, welcome to Mystic Falls. I'm Caroline Forbes."

"Don't waste your time with her," Rebekah said with distaste. "She is best friends with the doppelganger who stabbed me in the back, both literally and figuratively."

Davina frowned. "That doesnt seem very nice."

"I had no part of that," Caroline defended. "Do you like Mystic Falls so far?"

"I do," Davina nodded, her mind wandering to Kol.

"Well, Caroline Forbes, we best be off. We have shopping to do," Rebekah turned and walked away, looking like she hated the sight of Caroline.

Davina looked at Caroline before following Rebekah


End file.
